Heat exchangers are used in numerous applications for tempering objects. One example of this is the use of heat exchangers in motor vehicles, where frequently tempering of different objects, for example, of an electric energy reservoir, is desired. For this purpose usually heat exchangers are used which are produced from a metal or alloys since metals frequently have an intrinsically high thermal conductance. But in the case of such metals it has proven to be problematic that they require electric insulation during tempering of electrical objects, owing to their electricity conducting properties, in order to prevent undesirable electric currents between the heat exchanger and the object being tempered. Such electrical insulation of the heat exchanger usually requires an additional manufacturing expense as well as the use of additional materials, which increases production costs.
To overcome this disadvantage it is possible to produce heat exchangers from plastic material. But the disadvantage of heat exchangers produced from plastic is their insufficient thermal conductance. This problem can be bypassed by designing the heat exchanger to be as small and thin as possible. However, this manufacturing method then usually results in low mechanical stability of the heat exchanger, so that it is no longer suitable for use in a motor vehicle. Against this background, it is known from DE 10 2012 217 868 A1 how to produce a heat exchanger from composite fiber materials. Thus in this way a thin and yet still stable design of the heat exchanger is possible. Here it proves to be problematic, however, that this thin design offers only very limited possibilities for attachment of functional elements to the heat exchanger and to the object to be tempered.